


Puzzle

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://you-are-so-stupid-rose.tumblr.com/">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Cuando Harry le confiesa lo feliz que lo hace que estén pasando el día de san valentín juntos, Louis no puede comprender lo que está pasando. Todo lo que pensaba entender sobre su amigo se volvió nuevamente una incógnita y sus antiguos sentimientos volverán a salir a la luz, mientras intenta resolver, de una vez y para siempre el rompecabezas que es Harry Styles.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio en el que se habían enredado después de comentar lo linda que se veía la Torre Eiffel desde el balcón del hotel. ”Sabes, Lou, puede que sea la cerveza hablando” dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro “Pero estoy contento de que estés aquí, hoy”.

Lou giró la cabeza para poder mirar más atentamente a su amigo: se veía lindo apoyando los codos en el barandal del balcón, jugando con una lata de cerveza ya casi vacía, acariciando los bordes, meditativo. Él también sonrió, aunque quizá por algún motivo distinto, al fin de cuentas era difícil saber qué y por qué le dibujaban esas expresiones en el rostro a Hazza. Para Lou eso siempre sería un misterio, y mientras más tiempo pasaba con él intentando descifrarlo, más incomprensible lo encontraba. Harry era como esos acertijos tramposos que parecen tener una solución muy simple, pero a medida que los vas explorando más y más, te das cuenta de que la respuesta sigue siendo una incógnita. Esos acertijos que te quiebran la cabeza, que te confunden.  
“Conmigo” agregó Harry, aún sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia su amigo, y la sonrisa que hace un rato se le había dibujado desapareció en la nebulosa que eran sus pensamientos en ese momento. A Lou le encantaría poder leerlos, poder entender como pasaba de sonreír a estar triste, de pasar tardes interminables con él a desaparecer de la casa que compartían sin dejar rastro, de ser amigable a volverse distante, pero con Hazza siempre era así, no tenía sentido intentar seguir su lógica.

“Siempre estoy contigo, Haz” le dijo, intentando reconfortarlo de lo que fuera que lo ponía triste… Intentando devolverle la sonrisa que le sentaba tan bien. Harry sonrió, sí, pero con cierta amargura. Lou quiso acercarse un poco más a él, para abrazarlo, para apretarlo fuerte y ayudarlo a ahuyentar cual fuera el pensamiento que lo volvía tan miserable (“y quizá” pensó Lou “alejarlo de esa lata de cerveza que no parece estar ayudando”), pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry había dado el último sorbo a la bebida para luego tirar la lata en el piso del balcón -quizá demasiado bruscamente- y había decidido continuar hablando, levantando apenas un poco más la voz.

“Pero hoy” dijo Harry poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras pisaba lata que acababa de tirar. La recogió del suelo y continuó “Hoy podrías estar en otro lugar Lou, y estás aquí. Eso me pone contento”. Louis frunció el ceño, un poco confundido. Lo que acababa de decir Harry no tenía sentido: no es que le hubiese molestado ir a donde fuera que su amigo lo llamara, pero el motivo por el que hoy estaban juntos era lisa y llanamente management. Lou no había tenido realmente otra opción, cuando tus representantes te dicen que vayas a Francia, vas a Francia. Así de fácil. No, lo que había dicho Harry no tenía sentido, así que sólo habían dos opciones: o estaba muy borracho, o estaba hablando de algo de lo que Louis no tenía la más mínima idea.

“¿Estás borracho Haz?” preguntó aún bastante confundido. Podía haberle preguntado lo otro (y seguramente si esta escena se hubiese presentado hacía algunos meses, lo hubiese hecho) pero Louis ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al acertijo que era Harry Styles como para saber que esas preguntas nunca llevan a ningún lado. No con él al menos.

Harry soltó una leve carcajada en respuesta a la pregunta de Lou, y por un momento, finalmente cruzaron miradas. Ese momento le bastó a Louis para entender que había algo de lo que él no tenía la más mínima idea, y le bastó a Harry para ganar un poco más de coraje. “Puede ser, tomé un poquito de más hoy” explicó una vez que dejó de reír, y sin quitar la vista de los ojos azules del chico de Doncaster agregó “Pero no tiene nada que ver con… ¡Bah!”. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una especie de bufido, no tenía sentido que terminara esa frase… 

¡Era tan frustrante! Era frustrante que Louis no entendiera nada -aunque Harry se estuviera esforzando lo suficiente para ser claro- pero era aún más frustrante que no pudiera alejar esos sentimientos, que no pudiera estar en control de sí mismo y de la situación. Harry se sentía como una quinceañera, pero ya se suponía que estaba grande para esas cosas.

A veces quería poder decirle “Louis, me gustás, quiero estar con vos” y sacarse el problema de encima, actuar como lo haría si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, pero no era tan fácil. ¿Y qué si Louis no sentía lo mismo? ¿No sería raro para la banda? ¿No sería raro para ellos, como amigos, tener esa confesión incómoda en el historial? 

Y entonces, cuando Harry finalmente reunía el coraje para decirle algo a Louis, aunque sea la más mínima pista para que entendiera como se sentía, para que pudiera ayudarlo a sacarse de la cabeza esos sentimientos confusos, el ESTÚPIDO de Louis lo miraba con la expresión más inocente del mundo, despistado, sin idea de los estragos que causaba en la cabeza y el corazón de su amigo.

Después de un momento incómodo de silencio, volvió la mirada hacia Lou y verlo tan confundido y expectante de una explicación, por primera vez le resultó hasta gracioso. Lou se suponía que era el más grande, debería ser más maduro, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño. “Lo que te digo Lou” dijo Harry intentando recuperar la calma, y respiró hondo para juntar coraje: era ahora o nunca “Es que hoy es San Valentín y que podrías estar con El…“ 

Harry tragó saliva, y con eso sintió que había tragado un monton de palabras sin decir. Miró por última vez a Lou, intentó memorizar esa expresión, para poder intentar descifrarla más tarde esa noche, cuando no pudiera dormir. Finalmente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del balcón, que daba directamente a la habitación y se preguntó si sería incómodo que después de esa pequeña confesión tuvieran que dormir juntos. Solos.

Intentó alejar la idea y mientras sentía como sus mejillas ganaban color y temperatura, agregó “Hoy podrías estar con El, y estás conmigo” dijo y sonrió por lo tonto e inmaduro que era que eso lo hiciera tan feliz. “Me pone contento” sentenció y cansado de dar tantas explicaciones abrió la puerta del balcón para entrar al dormitorio. 

“No entiendo” murmuró Louis, quizá pensando en voz alta más que conversando, pero Harry lo oyó. “No tienes que entender, Lou” le dijo y dejó caer la lata aplastada en el tacho de basura más cercano. Era tan frustrante…


	2. Chapter 2

“¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilo?” pensó Louis y se dio vuelta en la cama con cierto enojo. Harry no había dicho ni una palabra desde aquel comentario incómodo en el balcón, y luego de la rutina propia de todas las noches, se había trepado a su cama en la habitación del hotel y se había dormido. Lou había esperado unos minutos antes de volver a entrar a la habitación, porque la verdad es que el tampoco tenía demasiado interés en continuar la conversación, en enredarse más y más intentando descifrar que había querido decir.

Le sorprendió, por supuesto, que Harry ya estuviera durmiendo, panza arriba y relajado como un bebé, y lo primero que pensó es que estaba fingiendo para evitar continuar la charla. Apenas un rato después, cuando no había ni terminado de lavarse los dientes, Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba dormido en serio, porque sus ronquidos se escuchaban inclusive desde el baño. “Quizá finge que ronca” pensó Louis, seguro de que no había persona capaz de decir algo tan confuso como “me alegra que estés conmigo en el día de San Valentín y no con tu novia” y después dormir como si nada hubiese pasado; pero varias horas de ronquidos ininterrumpidos, lograron convencerlo de que quizá Harry podría ser una excepción.

Cuando vio que la luz empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana, decidió que lo mejor era ir a desayunar antes de que Harry despierte. Quizá en aquella cabeza llena de rulos no había problema en hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, pero esa noche de insomnio había probado a Louis que aunque sea para él, esas palabras no podían tomarse tan a la ligera. ¿Qué había querido decir Harry? Es decir, había una respuesta inmediata, la primera que se le vino a Louis a la cabeza, pero era tan absurda que ni valía consideración.

Eran apenas las 6 am cuando bajó al comedor del hotel a desayunar, pero no pudo más que beber una taza de café y comer dos o tres bocados. Estaba demasiado preocupado, demasiado distraído intentando descifrar a Harry. La analogía del acertijo tramposo ya no le cerraba. Era como si tuviera todas las piezas de Harry a su disposición y ahora simplemente no pudiera ordenarlas. Harry, decidió Louis, era como un cubo rubik: después de darle muchas vueltas puede que termines armando un lado del rompecabezas, pero el único modo de que el resto del rompecabezas tenga sentido, es desarmando lo que acababa de armar, y empezar de cero.

Harry obviamente no tenía sentimientos por Louis, no de ese tipo de sentimientos al menos. Eso había quedado claro porque Lou le había enviado demasiadas indirectas cuando apenas se conocieron, y Harry había rechazado cada una de ellas. Y había sido muy difícil entender que era, entonces, lo que Harry buscaba en él, porque definitivamente era una amistad muy distinta a todas las que conocía, pero hacía unos meses ya que Louis había decidido que finalmente entendía los límites y fundamentos de la relación con su compañero de casa… Habían sido unos lindos meses, tranquilos y sin confusiones, hasta la noche anterior: “Hoy podrías estar con El, y estás conmigo”había dicho Harry, y ¡bum! Todas las especulaciones del joven de Doncaster se habían vuelto obsoletas, y Louis se encontraba demasiado confundido como para saber como seguir.

El primero que bajó a desayunar fue Niall, y unos minutos después bajó Liam. Conversaron sobre el itinerario del día, las entrevistas y los lugares donde debían estar, pero Louis sólo se ocupaba de mirar el reloj. Más le valía a Harry bajar pronto a desayunar, porque no quería que lo envíen a él a despertarlo. Harry, por supuesto, no bajó, y un recién levantado Zayn fue el que le propuso que suba a buscarlo. “Ve tú Liam” pidió Louis “Quisiera hablar un rato con El, antes de que salgamos”

La conversación con El fue aburrida e intrascendente, en parte porque era muy temprano en la mañana y ella estaba aún semidormida, pero sobre todo porque mientras Louis hablaba lo único en lo que pensaba era en Harry y en como podía desayunar tan campante y distendido como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso no se acabó en el desayuno, su actitud feliz y relajada duró todo el día, nada había cambiado en su comportamiento, no estaba ni más distante ni más cercano, y de a ratos Lou se preguntaba si acaso no había sido él el que había tomado demasiada cerveza la noche anterior, y se había imaginado todo.

Para cuando el día terminó y se dispusieron a volver a Londres, Lou estaba lo suficientemente cansado -de tanto pensar en Harry- como para dormir durante todo el vuelo, pero la revelación le vino durante los últimos minutos de vigilia. Entredormido, podía escuchar a Harry conversar y reír con los demás como si nada, y descubrió que había una crucial diferencia en su comportamiento: esas risas no eran fingidas, esas conversaciones no eran forzadas, Harry estaba más feliz ahora de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

***

¿Soñó con él? ¿O escuchar su voz intentando despertarlo logró de algún modo inmiscuirlo en su sueño? Lo cierto es que no recordaba nada del sueño en sí anterior a Harry y a como había estado a punto de…

Lou sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar la imagen, y le dedicó a su compañero de casa una mirada cargada de ira. Ahora estaba más confundido que antes y eso era pura y exclusivamente culpa de Harry, que lo miraba sonriente mientras intentaba despertarlo. “Louis, ya llegamos” le dijo afectuosamente y se corrió un poco para que pudiera mirar por la ventana. Ya estaban frente al departamento, pero a Louis todavía le costó un poco de trabajo acordarse del momento en el que había bajado del avión. En su defensa, habían sido sólo unos pocos minutos de vigilia, porque luego de pedirle a los chicos que retiren su valija, se había cobijado en la camioneta a seguir durmiendo, aunque sea unos minutos más. La noche anterior no había pegado los ojos -gracias, Harry-, y esas pocas horas de sueño intermitentes a lo largo del día sólo lo hacían desear más y más estar de una vez por todas en su cama.

Sin embargo, cuando se bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió al departamento, el aire frío logró terminar de despertarlo. Liam, Niall y Zayn se despidieron, cada uno hacia sus propios departamentos, y ver a Harry abriendo la puerta del suyo, en el que los dos convivían, le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía que conversar con él. Necesitaba aclarar lo que fuera que había pasado, o seguiría teniendo sueños en los que estaba a punto de besarlo y eso sólo lo complicaría las cosas.

Apenas Harry dejó los bolsos al costado de la puerta, se giró hacia Louis y le dijo “Bueno, bella durmiente, yo al contrario tuyo no tomé siestas todo el día, así que me voy a ir a dormir”, aún sonriente, le hizo un suave coscorrón despeinándolo un poco más y volvió a voltearse para dirigirse a la habitación. Louis, entonces, tomó coraje y le dijo, elevando un poco la voz “¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Después de decir algo tan… raro”.

Harry se giró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y las cejas fruncidas en gesto de confusión. “Yo soy raro, Lou. Digo cosas raras” respondió intentando fingir seguridad, pero por dentro preguntándose si lo que Louis encontraba raro eran sus sentimientos o simplemente aún no entendía lo que había intentado decirle. “Bueno lo que me dijiste fue más raro de lo normal” se corrigió Louis y dio unos pasos al frente. Fue casi instintivo, Harry corrió el peso hacia la pierna derecha, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto, pero en lugar de eso él también levantó la voz y respondió con otra pregunta: “¿Más raro cómo?”.

“Bueno” empezó Louis “Raro como… Bueno, no tiene sentido… Que me hayas dicho algo así” se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, como intentando ordenar las ideas además de las palabras “Como eso de que te ponía contento que esté contigo en vez de con El. ¿Qué significa eso?”. Harry tragó saliva y la sonrisa pícara se le borró del rostro. Al parecer Louis no había entendido nada, y ese limbo en el que había estado todo el día había sido una farsa. No había sido una confesión, había sido una conversación borracha que no había logrado el más mínimo avance en relación a Louis. Todos los sentimientos de frustración y cansancio volvieron y Harry ya no tuvo siquiera energías para intentar explicarle: “Significa simplemente eso, que me puso contento”.

A Louis le llevó un momento descubrir si Harry estaba siendo demasiado críptico o si era él el que aún no estaba despierto del todo. “Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te puso contento?” insistió, pero sólo obtuvo de Harry un suspiro cansado. ¿Valía la pena explicarle? No. Cuando Louis estuviera listo para entender, entendería, se dijo Harry, y respondió a la pregunta en forma breve y concreta “Porque me puso contento, y punto”. Luego se dio vuelta y continuó su camino hacia la alcoba “Buenas noches, Lou”.

¿Que clase de respuesta era esa? No había dicho nada, simplemente repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Eso no había sido ni siquiera una conversación decente. Louis suspiró y mientras abría su valija para buscar el pijama, le dijo “No te entiendo, Styles…” casi en un murmullo, pero como siempre, Harry logró escucharlo. “No tienes que entenderme” fue lo último que dijo, y eso sólo logró frustrar más y más a Louis.

Si fuera tan fácil, si a Louis simplemente le bastara con no entender a Harry, seguramente no le dedicaría horas y horas a intentar descifrarlo, seguramente habría podido dormir la noche anterior y, por sobre todas las cosas, seguramente no le molestaría tanto no tener una respuesta franca por parte de él en este momento. Si conformarse con no entender a Harry fuera una opción, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. “Además” pensó Louis, y no pudo contenerse de decir el resto en voz alta “¿Qué clase de latiguillo nuevo es ese? Anoche dijiste lo mismo, ¿Vas a terminar así todas las discusiones de ahora en más?”

Escuchar la risita torpe de Harry viniendo desde el pasillo, de algún modo logró tranquilizarlo, aunque sea un poco. Todo iba a estar bien, sea lo que fuera que se ocultaba detrás de sus acciones, no era tan grave si era capaz de tomárselo a chiste. A Harry no parecía molestarle tanto como a Louis, así que sólo quedaba ser paciente. Al parecer resolver el rompecabezas iba a ser más difícil de lo pensando, y a Louis no le quedó otra opción que desarmar lo poco que había armado, para poder empezar de cero.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas iban bastante bien. Después de unos días incómodos, en los que la conversación entre ellos sólo fluía cuando estaban acompañados de otras personas, todo finalmente se había acomodado. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde aquella casi-confesión de Harry, y aunque era bastante frustrante que Louis pareciera no darse cuenta de nada, era un alivio al menos haber podido decirle lo que sentía, aún si había sido de una manera tan críptica.

Además, existieron algunos avances. Por ejemplo, si bien las conversaciones eran igual que siempre, y no hacían nada que no hicieran dos semanas antes, a veces mientras jugaban videojuegos o miraban televisión en el departamento, Harry descubría a Louis mirándolo fijamente, pensativo. Hacía tiempo ya que había decidido que una confesión abierta sería simplemente demasiado complicada, atraería sinfín de discusiones y todo entre ellos se volvería extraño. Ni hablar de las reacciones del resto de la banda. No, el único modo de hacer esto era con sutileza, aunque eso resultara en avances lentos que, para Harry y su ansiedad, eran casi dolorosos.

Esa tarde Harry estaba jugando con el teléfono mientras comía una manzana en la cocina, cuando vio a Louis entrar vistiendo pantalón de vestir, camisa y saco. “No sabía que esta noche cenaríamos de gala” le dijo en tono de broma, pero Louis sólo respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, e intentando contener la sonrisa. “Necesito ayuda para ponerme el moñito” dijo extendiendo el brazo para mostrarle a Harry el moño desatado que llevaba en la mano. La cinta estaba un poco arrugada (de tantos intentos fallidos, adivinó Harry), pero parecia bonita. Era oscura y un poco azulada y acompañaba de maravillas el traje y los ojos del muchacho de Doncaster.

“Es un moño, Lou, no es tan difícil” respondió el más joven de los dos mientras se acercaba campante; “Ya lo sé, pero es que me queda muy apretado el nudo” explicó Louis mientras agachaba la cabeza para que Harry pudiera pasar la cinta por detrás de su cuello.

Sentía la mirada azul de Louis fija en él mientras armaba el moño, y la sentía tan tibia y agradable, que extendió el momento por el mayor tiempo posible, moviendo los dedos lentamente y evitando a toda costa delatar lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de él en ese momento. Evitando, por sobre todas las cosas, que se le dibujara esa sonrisa que con tanto esmero contenía.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta en ese momento en que, si quería conservar el buen humor, lo mejor era no hacer muchas preguntas, pero Harry estaba demasiado alegre como para poder pensar en las consecuencias: “¿Y a donde vas tan formal?” le dijo cuando terminó con el moño. Apenas dijo las palabras, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de había sido tonto, porque no había una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta que involucrara a ellos dos cenando juntos. “Voy a salir con El” explicó Lou, por un momento quitando la mirada de Harry, “Vamos a un restó que quiere conocer. Es bastante fino”.

Harry se quedó ahí parado, jugando con el moño como si estuviera acomodándolo, mientras se recriminaba por dentro, una y otra vez, por qué había hecho esa pregunta. Pero además, por qué le molestaba tanto que Louis esté con su novia, cuando era lo más lógico. Quizá si le decía las cosas claramente a Louis, podría escuchar de una vez por todas un cierre. Aunque fuera el más temido, aunque fuera “Lo siento Harry, pero estoy enamorado de Eleanor”.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Ojalá no fueran amigos, ojalá no vivieran juntos. Ojalá no estuvieran en la misma banda.

Ojalá Harry no estuviera tan enamorado de él.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa, era una sonrisa de calma, de satisfacción. Finalmente lo que sentía por Louis tenía un nombre: lo amaba, estaba enamorado de él. Aunque se tratara de un amor inocente, ingenuo. Aunque nunca se hubiesen besado (al menos sobrios), aunque no fuera un sentimiento recíproco, Harry lo amaba. Era lo que sentía, no podía negarlo.

“Qué pasa Haz, ¿preferirías que me quede contigo?” bromeó Lou en un intento fallido de romper el hielo, recordando aquella noche en el balcón del hotel. Le bastó cruzar miradas para saber la respuesta, pero Harry la verbalizó de todos modos “Bueno, sí… Pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¿no?”.

Mantuvieron las miradas fijas el uno en el otro por casi un minuto entero. Los dos enredados en sus propios pensamientos y procurando que esas miradas no revelaran más de lo necesario.

Harry pensaba en que tonto había sido en exponerse así de nuevo. Ahora que sabía qué era lo qué sentía por Lou, no quería arruinar lo poco que había logrado. No quería presionarlo, quería que él se de cuenta solo, aunque eso pudiera tomar décadas.

Louis en cambio pensaba en que por más que estudiara a Harry Styles, no lograba resolverlo, y por primera vez consideró que, si formulaba la pregunta correctamente, quizá Harry simplemente le diría la respuesta. “¿Te gusto, Harry?” pensó en decirle, pero preguntar eso era un desperdicio de saliva, y no valía los días incómodos que le seguirían.

No, Harry no estaba enamorado de él, eso era simplemente absurdo. Sea lo que fuera que ocultaba era demasiado intrincado y complejo, y Louis era simplemente incapaz de entenderlo. Eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando miraba fijamente a esos ojos verdes: “No te entiendo”, pero para qué decirlo si ya podía oír la respuesta burlona de Harry, la misma respuesta que había recibido las últimas dos veces que había expresado su frustración.

Así que en lugar de decir eso, Louis no dijo nada, y miró en silencio como su compañero de casa se retiraba de la cocina. Se quedó parado en silencio un largo rato, preguntándose por qué tenía ese instinto tan desesperado de seguir a Harry y decirle… 

¿Decirle qué? ¿Que lo había deseado mucho? ¿Que había fantaseado con ellos juntos por mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo veía del mismo modo? ¿Que lo único que estaba logrando con esas escenas de celos sin sentido, era confundirlo más y más, y revivir sentimientos que con mucho trabajo, Louis había logrado alejar? No, no podía decirle eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis se dejó caer sobre la silla del restó con demasiada pesadez; estaba cansado, pensativo, y ni siquiera tenía las energías para impostar las sonrisas que siempre exageraba cuando salía con sunovia. No es que tuviera un problema con ella, era divertida, una excelente amiga, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese preciso momento, era en Harry.

Eleanor se sentó con un poco más de sutileza, en especial porque el vestido ajustado que llevaba puesto no resistiría movimientos bruscos, pero además por pudor de encontrarse en un lugar tan refinado. Apretaba los labios para contener la sonrisa, y las palabras que prácticamente había querido gritar desde que vio a Louis en la puerta de su departamento. Sin embargo, debía refrenarse de hacer el más mínimo comentario hasta que estuvieran solos, había prometido ser muy cuidadosa con el secreto que Lou le había confiado, y habían estado acompañados hasta ese preciso instante en el que el mozo les terminaba de servir el vino y se retiraba para dejarlos decidir en paz que comer.

Apenas se fue, Louis abrió el menú, más por un gesto instintivo que porque realmente tuviera hambre. Lo cierto es que se había comportado instintivamente desde el momento en que Harry se había ido de la cocina. Había querido ir tras él, pero en seguida descubrió que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué quería decirle. Sobre eso había divagado todo el camino desde su casa, hasta el departamento de El, hasta el restó. Y al parecer no podía evitar seguir pensando sobre lo mismo. Si pudiera decirle lo que quisiera, si pudiera preguntarle lo que quisiera, ¿qué sería?

Levanto la mirada del menú para disculparse con El por estar un poco ausente, pero se encontró con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa apenas contenida. “¿Qué?” preguntó Louis y se llevó la mano a la cara, intentando quitarse lo que fuera que causaba esa respuesta en Eleanor “¿Qué tengo?”. Ella finalmente soltó una risotada, aunque en seguida se llevó la mano a la boca recordando en dónde se encontraba. Carraspeó para acomodarse la voz, y se acercó al centro de la mesa, “Tienes tu cara de Harry” le murmuró, y se echó para atrás, reposándose en la silla. “Tengo que admitirlo, hacía mucho que no te veía con una”, la mirada fija de El logró poner a Louis rojo como un tomate, no sólo porque era suficientemente embarazoso que tu novia descubra que estás pensando en otra persona, sino porque además si sus expresiones eran tan obvias, entonces seguramente Harry se había dado cuenta más de una vez del modo en que lo miraba.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó El y acercó la mano al centro de la mesa para tomar la suya, él aceptó el gesto y la apretó fuerte, como una disculpa adelantada por no atreverse a contarle todo, al fin de cuentas eso de “me gusta que estés conmigo en lugar de con tu novia” podría ser interpretado como algo bastante cruel. En vez de contarle eso, opto por resumir sus sensaciones con la frase que venía repitiendo sin cesar por dos semanas, o dos años, mejor dicho: “Es que… No lo entiendo”.

Eleanor puso los ojos en blanco, le había oído decir esa frase al menos 20 veces en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, y ya se había cansado de jugar a “descifremos a Harry” con Louis, sobretodo porque el muchacho de Doncaster parecía empecinado en no aceptar por válida la única respuesta coherente: Harry tenía sentimientos por él.

“Bueno Louis, no tienes que entenderlo” dijo Eleanor intentando darle al menos un poco de paz, pero logró el resultado opuesto. “¡Tú también!” exclamó Louis, pero antes de que pudiera contarle en más detalle, el mozo se acercó a tomar la orden. No habían tenido ni tiempo de mirar el Menú, pero de todas formas habían ido a ese lugar con el único objetivo de probar un plato que había sido muy bien recomendado, así que pidieron dos ordenes y esperaron a que el mozo se retirara para continuar la charla.

“Es que se está comportando muy raro” dijo Louis y le dio un sorbo al vino, Eleanor iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero él se le adelanto “Es decir, más que de costumbre”. Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y el mentón en sus manos, y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar, “¿Raro cómo?” preguntó finalmente, intentando entenderlo mejor para poder darle un consejo, pero otra vez la reacción de Louis no fue la esperada.

Para él, era como si estuviera teniendo la misma conversación dos veces, porque ella parecía repetir todo lo que Harry había dicho. “Ahora entiendo por qué son amigos…” murmuró Louis sonando casi hasta un poco resentido. “No somos tan amigos” se explicó Eleanor, “De hecho él es amigo de una amiga de—”

“--una amiga de tu primo. Me dijiste” la interrumpió Louis. Habían tenido la misma conversación hacía varios meses, en su primera cita.

***

La situación entera había sido extraña. Desde el comienzo, con el “Te conseguí una cita con una chica muy linda” dicho por Harry, hasta el momento en que terminaron viendo televisión y comiendo helado en el departamento de Eleanor, sin una pizca de química entre ellos. Obviamente ella no le hizo la pregunta la primera vez que lo vio, porque si él había decidido ir a una cita con una mujer, seguramente no estaba muy cómodo con declararse abiertamente gay, pero le bastaron 20 minutos de conversación -cuyo único tema fue Harry- para saber la respuesta.

La pregunta en concreto se la hizo en la tercer cita, y para su sorpresa, Louis respondió sin tapujos que era gay, y que sabía que lo era desde hacía bastante tiempo, aunque no se había atrevido aún a salir del closet. De ahí en más, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y disfrutaron de las falsas citas que les siguieron en las que conversaban sobre como iban las cosas para cada uno. Ella le hablaba de su trabajo, de su familia, de sus estudios, de los chicos con los que se veía, y él le hablaba de Harry.

Por un tiempo había sido hasta divertido hablar de Styles constantemente, especular, intentar adivinar sus movimientos, pero entender al muchacho se había vuelto casi imposible. Eleanor estaba segura de que él también tenía sentimientos por Louis, pero a veces hacía cosas raras, como planearle una cita con ella, sin que Louis se lo pidiera. “Probablemente está confundido” había dicho ella en la primera ocasión en la que ese tema salió a relucir “y como no quiere enfrentarse con sus sentimientos, prefirió evitarlos consiguiéndote una novia”.

“¿Qué sentimientos?” había respondido Louis en total negación “A Harry no le gusto, es el chico más heterosexual que conozco, debe haber otra razón.” Le bastaron esas primeras conversaciones a Eleanor para saber que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para ellos dos. Ella sabía que se querían, podría jurarlo por su vida, pero hasta que ellos no se convencieran de que los sentimientos eran mutuos, iban a seguir negándose y sufriendo en sus propias nubes de terquedad.

****

“Quizá…” dijo Eleanor intentando retomar la conversación interrumpida por el mozo, que se había acercado a dejarle los platos. Se puso la servilleta en la falda y probó el primer bocado, pero cuando levantó la mirada se contuvo de comentar lo rico que estaba, porque Louis la miraba expectante, como si cualquier deducción que ella pudiera hacer sobre Harry resolvería todos sus problemas. “Quizás si me dijeras que pasó” se explicó mejor “Te podría ayudar un poco”.

Una hora y media después

Mientras Louis descansaba en el asiento trasero del taxi, no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Eleanor. No era la primera vez que se las decía, pero esta vez, por algún motivo, Louis estaba tentado a creerle. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y Si Harry sentía cosas por él?

Se llevó la mano a la sien y se masajeó con fuerza intentando calmar el dolor. No entendía a Harry, no lo entendía ni un poco. Suponiendo que lo que El decía era cierto, suponiendo que él tenía sentimientos por Louis… ¿Por qué no había hecho nada? Louis se había esmerado en dejarle en claro más de una vez que estaba interesado en conocer a Harry en más de un modo, pero siempre había sido cordialmente rechazado.

“Bueno, pero nunca le propusiste abiertamente nada, siempre fue sutilmente” le había dicho Eleanor “Quizá no estaba seguro… Puede estar confundido, es más chico que tú”. Louis asintió sólo en el taxi como lo había hecho antes en el restó cuando estaba con su novia, y recordó, de golpe, que ese título ya no servía. Eleanor había dicho que quizá el único modo de saber realmente que quería Harry era seguirle el juego, y el mejor movimiento ahora era demostrar que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. De ahora en más, no habría más Eleanor en el medio de los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry estaba seguro de que Lou no volvería hasta la mañana. Es decir, si hubiese sabido que cabía la posibilidad de que vuelva antes, no estaría mirando televisión y comiendo pizza en el sillón tan campante, estaría escondido en la habitación rezando porque el día siguiente pudiese al menos imaginar una conversación con Louis que no fuera incómoda. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Qué clase de persona se expone así? Ni siquiera Louis podía ser tan ingenuo y no darse cuenta de que Harry básicamente le había dicho que estaba celoso de su novia.

Se metió la mitad de la porción de pizza de lleno en la boca, como si masticar, comer, y estar tirado pudiera en alguna forma, siquiera en la más mínima, calmar la ansiedad y la desesperación que le provocaba saber que no podía volver el tiempo atrás un par de horas y borrar ese momento. Cada vez que lo recordaba se volvía a poner colorado y empezaba a cambiar de canal histéricamente, o se comía una porción entera de sopetón, o se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano. Pero nada podía sacarle esa sensación, no. Harry sabía que lo único que realmente podría acabar con su sufrimiento es que Louis le dijera, de una vez por todas, si elegía a Eleanor o a Harry.

Quizá fue que el televisor estaba fuerte, quizá Harry simplemente estaba distraído en sus propios pensamientos. El punto es que cuando Louis cerró la puesta tras de sí al entrar al piso que compartían, no llamó ni un poco su atención. Por un momento consideró subir a la alcoba silenciosamente, y enfrentarse al rompecabezas a la mañana siguiente, con la mente despejada, con algunas ideas en orden. Pero si bien parecía lo más lógico, no podía correr la mirada.

Harry estaba semirecostado en el sillón, llevaba una remera blanca y una bermuda, tenía un pie estirado en el piso y el otro apoyado en la mesita de café, los rulos más despeinados que de costumbre… Desde donde Louis estaba podía ver su ceño fruncido, y su mirada fija en un punto inexacto entre él y la televisión. “Bueno,” pensó “Al menos no soy el único que está preocupado”.

Sin saber por qué, sin saber quién lo había empujado, Lou se acercó a Harry por detrás y le hizo un suave coscorrón antes de decirle “¿Todavía despierto, Styles?”. Para tratarse del mismo muchacho que a la mañana siguiente del incidente del balcón había estado relajado y como si nada hubiera pasado, la reacción nerviosa e inquieta de Harry fue un poco sorprendente. Siendo justos con él, cuando había dicho lo que dijo en el balcón, no estaba seguro aún de que lo que sentía por Louis era amor. Ahora sí lo sabía, y eso lo asustaba un poco.

Harry movió la boca, pero no supo como articular una respuesta coherente, y cuando Louis se sentó al lado suyo en el sillón, y comenzó a desatarse con paciencia el nudo del moño que él mismo le había atado esa misma noche, directamente se olvidó de la pregunta. Se quedaron en silencio los dos, mirando fijamente el televisor que había quedado por azar en un canal de cocina, pero ninguno prestaba realmente atención. Harry no se podía imaginar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Lou, pero sabía que por la suya se cruzaban mil y un posiblidades.

Su corazón le latía fuerte, pero no era como todos los días. Lou siempre había tenido ese efecto en él, pero esta vez era el doble, esta vez lo que corría por las venas de Harry era la interminable ansiedad de saber, de una vez por todas, si Louis lo quería o no. Su estómago se retorcía rogando por sacarse el peso de la duda, rogando para que esta vez Harry pudiera decir sin vueltas que estaba enamorado de él. Pero al mismo tiempo, la simple idea de un posible rechazo le provocaba una presión exagerada en el pecho, una angustia insufrible. Si había sufrido dos horas enteras por algo tan pequeño como haber una escena de celos, ¿cómo sobreviviría si Louis lo rechazaba?

“¿Estás viendo esto?” preguntó Louis interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, él negó con la cabeza, aún incapaz de articular palabra, y le dio el control remoto. “Me está dando hambre sólo de ver comida, y eso que acabo de cenar”. Lou empezó a pasar canal por canal, aún con la mirada fija en el televisor, pero igual de indiferente al aparato que hace unos minutos. Lo cierto era que el único motivo por el que había dicho eso era para sacar algo de conversación de Harry, algo que lo distrajera de todo lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza: todo lo que había conversado con Eleanor en la cena, todos los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Hazza que ese día habían vuelto a su mente.

“Ahí hay un poco de pizza” dijo Harry, señalando las pocas porciones que quedaban en la mesita. Su voz sonó un poco ronca, quizá por los nervios, quizá porque eran las primeras palabras que decía en dos horas. Louis se volteó y lo miró con expresión confundida, “¿Pizza?” preguntó. “Dijiste que te estaba dando hambre…” respondió Harry, y tuvo que carraspear para que se le acomodara un poco la voz.

Louis sonrió y volvió a mirar el televisor, su intento por sacar conversación había funcionado, pero ahora simplemente no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera atinaba a estirarse a agarrar una porción, o a declinar la oferta amablemente. Sólo podía concentrarse en la mirada verde de Harry, en sus palabras, pero sobre todo en sus silencios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Harry era tan complicado? ¿Por qué lo miraba así de fijo? ¿Por qué estaba incómodo y nervioso? ¿Qué esperaba de él? ¿Qué esperaba que le diga?

Harry tragó saliva por tercera vez, esperando que esta vez sí, con eso se escondieran todas esas palabras que amenazaban con salir: “Volviste temprano”, “¿Te vas a ir de vuelta?”, “¿Donde está Eleanor?”, “¿Va a venir?” y demás por el estilo. Aún cuando el silencio era incómodo y lo estresaba mucho, era mejor que exponerse de nuevo. Por una vez en la vida tenía que hacer las cosas con calma, no impulsivamente. ¿Quizá sacar conversación por otra cosa? Como, por ejemplo, la televisión… “Esa actriz” comenzó a decir Harry, orgulloso de que esta vez su voz no sonó como la de un adolescente “Es la que actúa en—”

“—Rompí con Eleanor” lo interrumpió Louis en un murmullo. No necesitaba decirlo fuerte, Harry podría escuchar esas palabras aún si el muchacho de Doncaster se las decía desde una sala acústica. Lo miró fijamente, con la boca debatiéndose entre una sonrisa y un gesto confuso. La sonrisa ganó por unos segundos, pero en seguida retomó la seriedad. “¿Por qué?” preguntó y tuvo que volver a tragar saliva para contenerse de hablar de más.

Lou dejó el control remoto en la mesita, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió su cara entre las manos. ¿Por qué? Era una buena pregunta. ¿Había sido para saber si Harry lo quería de esa forma? ¿O porque ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo que tenía noviacuando las mujeres no le habían gustado nunca? La idea se cruzó fugaz por la mente de Louis, podría decirle eso, que era gay. Eso no significaba que tuviera sentimientos por Harry, ¿no? Pero si Harry sí los tenía, seguramente aprovecharía esa línea para decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. De ese modo Louis saldría ileso y finalmente resolvería el enredado rompecabezas. Sin embargo, por más saliva que tragara Harry, no pudo contenerse de preguntarle por primera vez, directamente y sin tapujos “¿Fue por mi?”.

Esas palabras fueron como un chapuzón de realidad. No podía manipular a Harry, intentar confundirlo. Tampoco podía responder crípticamente como hacía él, con frases vacías, evitando la cuestión. Louis no era así, en cambio era llano, directo, simple. Suspiró intentando sacarse todos los nervios que pudiera tener, levantó la cabeza, pero antes de cruzar miradas con Harry, se refregó los ojos lentamente. Iba a decírselo, que de hecho sí había sido por él, y después… ¡Que fuera lo que Dios quiera! Si Harry sentía lo mismo serían felices juntos, y si no…

Abrió los ojos y se giró para poder ver la reacción de Harry cuando escuchara su respuesta, pero en vez de encontrarse con una mirada curiosa, confundida, se encontró con una sonrisa enorme dibujada de par en par y los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. Louis se moría de bronca, pero la sonrisa de Harry era contagiosa, y aunque intentó sonar amenazante, la pregunta salió acompañada por una risa “¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?”.

Harry soltó una carcajada estrepitosa, que pronto ocultó tapándose la boca con la mano, y corrió la mirada. Tenía la cara colorada, y aunque todavía se sentía un poco mareado y ansioso, no podía evitar ser feliz ante la noticia de que Louis estaba finalmente soltero. Fuera, o no fuera por él.

“Perdón, no debería reirme” dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa “Acabas de cortar, eso es una mala noticia…”. Aunque logró completar esa frase sin estallar en carcajadas otra vez, el tono en que lo había dicho bastaba para demostrar que al menos para él no era una mala noticia. “Espero que estés contento, ahora no vas a tener que hacerme más escenas” dijo Louis intentando ser sarcástico, y aunque los dos rieron por un momento, pronto volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Ambos sonreían, al menos este silencio era distinto al anterior, más relajado, más tibio. Pero iba a estar siempre presente hasta que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Harry sabía que era su turno de moverse, al fin de cuentas la última jugada -y una muy buena – había sido de Louis. Le tocaba a él ser el que pusiera la cuestión por el tapete, y esperar pacientemente una respuesta por parte del chico de Doncaster. Aún así, aunque sabía que era lo que debía hacer, no podía. Físicamente no podía. No se trataba de todas las excusas que siempre anteponía, no se trataba de la reacción de la banda, de lo que significaría para su amistad: Harry simplemente tenía miedo. Miedo de que Louis le dijera que no.

Y tenía tanto miedo que esta vez no pudo ocultar sus gestos, no pudo escaparse de la situación, bastó una mirada observadora de Louis para que finalmente tome conciencia de que a pesar de lo intrincado que fuera Harry, a pesar de que nunca respondía a una pregunta honestamente y con simpleza, a pesar de que era un maestro en evadir ciertas cuestiones, a pesar de todo eso, quizá hoy, sólo hoy, respondería su pregunta: “Harry… ¿Yo te gusto?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Harry… ¿Yo te gusto?” había dicho Louis, y la habitación se había quedado prácticamente muda. Bueno, todavía estaba el murmullo del televisor, el tic tac del reloj, afuera un grillo, una bocina. Pero ellos estaban callados, como si tuvieran que guardar silencio porque cualquier sonido podría terminar en desastre.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en sus zapatos y se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se lo estaba lastimando. Su mano izquierda estaba inquieta, su estómago hecho un nudo. Cada vez que tragaba sentía que pasaba fuego por su garganta, y aunque sabía que esa ansiedad acabaría cuando dijera algo, no sabía cómo.

Esto era su culpa. Había sido él el que empezó a dejar salir sus sentimientos, y había sido inmaduro. ¿Por qué complicar todo? Las cosas estaban bien. Él y Lou se habían distanciado un poco, ya no se tocaban insistentemente sin ningún motivo, como cuando recién se conocieron. Ya no se quedaban mirándose fijamente por varios segundos, poniendo incómodos a todos los demás en la habitación. Si hubiese sido un poco más paciente, esos sentimientos simplemente se hubiesen esfumado, pero no. No pudo controlarse.

Harry había pasado meses deseando que Louis se alejara sólo un poco, lo suficiente para no mantenerlo noches en vela preguntándose cosas que se suponía que tenía claras. Pero cuando finalmente lo logró, cuando Louis finalmente se consiguió una novia, y había empezado a distanciarse, no se sintió como debía haberse sentido. No hubo alivio, no hubieron más horas de sueño. Harry seguía igual de confundido, pero ahora, además, sentía constantemente un hueco en el pecho, que sólo se agravaba cada vez que Lou salía con Eleanor.

Y entonces había entendido, que le gustaba Louis. Seguramente era raro, complicado, definitivamente en un mal momento y posiblemente no correspondido, pero era así. A Harry le gustaba Louis, y se había propuesto de algún modo obtener una respuesta: ese era su plan. Pero no había funcionado bien.

Todo se le había escapado de las manos, por más en control que quisiera estar, no podía evitar comportarse como un niño, no podía evitar exponerse ante él.

La mano de Lou se apoyó sobre la suya, y la presionó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry deje de rasguñarse -algo que él no había notado que estaba haciendo-. Levantó la mirada hacia él, y dejó de morderse el labio sólo para poder hablar, “¿Importa? ¿Cambiaría algo?”.

La respuesta de Louis llegó en seguida, y lo tomó por sorpresa. “Importa, Haz. A mi me importa, y necesito saber…”, los ojos azules lo miraban fijo y él apenas podía respirar. El corazón le latía fuerte y sentía que estaba a punto de saltar de un precipicio: todo su cuerpo estaba decidido pero sus pies no podían soltar el suelo.

“Bueno, me gustas” dijo en voz tan baja que Lou apenas pudo oirlo. Harry corrió la mirada, porque no quería que lo viera así, asustado y nervioso. ¿Cómo había dicho eso? ¿No era esa la regla número uno de su plan? No digas nunca directamente que te gusta, porque entonces podria volverse complicado. Y estaba por volverse complicado, porque Louis seguía en silencio y sin dar una respuesta.

Si Harry hubiese tenido el coraje de levantar la mirada, hubiese salido de su sufrimiento antes, porque Louis lo estaba mirando con la mirada más tierna, y con una sonrisa ancha dibujada en el rostro. Abría y cerraba la boca pero no atinaba a decir las palabras.

Siempre pensó que iba a ser al revés: él iba a decir “Me gustas, Haz”, y después tendría que esperar una respuesta. Había días, cuando apenas se conocían, en que pensaba que la respuesta sería negativa, que Harry era obviamente heterosexual, y que tenía que guardarse sus sentimientos para sí. Pero también había días en que dudaba, en que tenía que esforzarse el doble para no decir esas palabras, porque Harry lo miraba tan intensamente que su corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Era definitivamente un chico complicado, a veces lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba, lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de besarlo, y a veces lo evadía, desaparecía del departamento, se distanciaba. Louis, en cambio, era muy simple: siempre había querido a Harry, desde la primera vez que se vieron.

“A mí también me gustas, Haz” dijo, y soltó una breve carcajada al ver los ojos de Harry abriéndose de par en par, y la misma sonrisa pícara de cuando le dijo que había cortado con Eleanor, dibujándose suavemente. “¿En serio?” le preguntó, y Louis asintió lentamente, “En serio.” De golpe tener la mano sobre la de Harry se volvió un poco incómodo, íntimo en cierto sentido, pero Louis no quiso moverla, en cambio la apretó un poco más fuerte, y Harry logró escabullir el pulgar para apretar la suya también. 

No podían correr las miradas, no podían soltarse, había una fuerza magnética que los unía, y ahora que habían decidido dejar de negarse a ella, parecía cien veces más poderosa. Louis se acercó suavemente hacia él, con la mirada fija en Harry, en sus rulos despeinados, en su pestañeo lento, en su sonrisa. En su boca. Harry cerró los ojos, y se acercó un poco, abriendo apenas los labios. El corazón le latía rápido, y el instante que pasó hasta que finalmente se besaron, se le hizo eterno. Pero finalmente el labio de Lou estaba entre los suyos.

No es que fuera su primer beso, ya se habían besado bastantes veces, pero siempre borrachos, siempre sin mediar palabra, siempre sin decir por qué. Pero ahora que sabían por qué, no era necesario contenerse. Harry se soltó de la mano de Louis y acarició su pelo mientras lo atraía suavemente hacia él. Quería tenerlo más cerca, porque cada centímetro de su piel que no estaba tocándolo se sentía solitario. Lou al parecer sentía lo mismo, porque lo rodeó con sus brazos y abrió un poco más la boca, para dejar entrar su lengua.

Se besaron por varios minutos, sin abrir los ojos, sin decir nada. Se besaron la boca, la cara, el cuello, las manos. Se apretaron tan fuerte que los brazos les dolían y Harry jugó tanto con el pelo de Lou que terminó casi tan despeinado como él. Los dos compartían el extraño sentimiento de no quedar nunca satisfechos, cada beso hacía latir más rápido su corazón, hacía que se deseen más. De hecho era bastante desesperante, estar envuelto en un torbellino entre la risa y las ganas de llorar. 

Cuando el corazón les latía tan rápido que empezaba a doler, se detuvieron. Harry, que estaba encima de Louis -aunque no recordaba como había llegado ahí- hundió la cabeza en su cuello y respiraba tan agitadamente que le hacía cosquillas. De todas formas él no se corrió, le hizo un espacio y empezó a acariciarle la espalda por encima de la remera. Aún no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera sólo un sueño.

Parecía demasiado lindo para ser cierto, y no entraba en la cabeza de Louis que fuera posible ni en sus más osadas fantasías, al menos en las de los últimos meses. Era un poco raro que el mismo chico que acababa de confesarle que gustaba de él fuera el que le había conseguido la novia -de la que estaba celoso.

“Eres bastante raro…” comentó Louis finalmente. El movimiento de Harry intentando acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos, logró convencerlo de abrir los ojos: tenía que tener una imagen mental de eso. Los dos echados en el sillón, medio de perfil, mirándose fijamente. Harry con la cabeza en el hombro de Lou, y él acariciándole la espalda, hablándose en voz baja. “¿Raro cómo?” preguntó preocupado, aunque la risa de Louis le borró la preocupación en un instante. “Bueno, en principio, me buscaste una novia y después te pusiste celoso. Eso es raro…”, Louis le acarició la mejilla cuando vio que se estaba poniendo colorado, y agregó, desconcertado “¿Por qué harías eso sabiendo que te gusto?”.

Harry podría haber respondido honestamente esa pregunta, podría haber dicho que estaba asustado de sus sentimientos, confundido, que quería escaparse lo más lejos que fuera posible de ellos, pero ya se había expuesto demasiado por un día, y Louis parecía demasiado feliz de que le gustaba a Harry. “Bueno, disculpeme, señor Soy Irresistible” dijo con cierta ironía, “Pero no me gustabas cuando te presenté a Eleanor. Y además, el raro eres tú. ¿Por qué salías con una chica si te gustaba yo?”

Louis se mordió el labio para no sonreír ante la escena de celos que aún ahora le hacía Harry. Por un momento se preguntó si podría mentir un poco sobre su relación con El, solamente porque era adorable verlo el papel de novio celoso, pero aún si quisiera, Louis no sabría cómo. No podía mentirle a él.

“No era mi novia, Haz. De hecho ella sabía que me gustabas.” Fue una buena decisión decirle la verdad, porque la sonrisa de Harry al escuchar eso, no tenía precio. Apoyó el peso sobre el hombro y volvió a quedar un poco encima de Lou, que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras le hacía un sinfín de preguntas sobre ella. Louis miraba sus labios, colorados de tanto besar, hipnotizado, como se movían cuando hablaba, la forma en que se contorneaban cuando él sonreía. Harry tenía una boca muy linda. 

No respondió ninguna pregunta, mientras acariciaba sus rulos se enderezó un poco para poder besarlo otra vez, y apenas lo hizo el corazón empezó a latir fuerte de vuelta. Harry respondió al beso, pero cuando Lou llevó la mano a su cintura y empezó a acariciarlo debajo de la remera, casi al borde del pantalón, lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Louis abrió los ojos de golpe, preocupado de haber hecho algo mal (pero aún así no sacó la mano de su cintura). “Ya de por sí tengo problemas para contenerme, no me acaricies ahí” le dijo Harry frunciendo el seño como si se tratara de una cuestión muy seria, pero Lou no parecía tomarla tan seriamente, porque en cambio lo acarició más suavemente, casi haciendole cosquillas. “¿Por qué te contienes?” le dijo y puso la mano derecha sobre el botón de la bermuda.

La cara de Harry estaba roja, su pecho se movía rápido porque estaba respirando agitadamente, y aunque no sabía como seguir, tampoco quería detenerse. Tenía que decir algo, pero los dedos de Louis jugueteando con el botón lo distraían. “Yo nunca…” dijo, pero no completó la frase, no necesitaba hacerlo, Lou sabía de lo que estaba hablando, “Es decir, con un chico…” aclaró. 

A pesar de lo mucho que le había costado decirlo, no sonaron como malas noticias para el muchacho de Doncaster. De hecho, tenía una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en el rostro, y continuó jugando con el pantalón hasta que finalmente lo desabotonó. Cuando pasó, el cuerpo de Harry se tensó de golpe y Louis tuvo que esforzarse para contener la sonrisa, “No te preocupes Haz, vamos a ir despacio” le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Quitó las manos de su cintura para darle un respiro y mientras se sentaba por completo en el sillón, con Haz encima suyo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Por primera vez entendió que no era realmente tan complejo, no era un maestro del engaño, ni estaba lleno de secretos; Harry también era un chico bastante simple, pero un poco más joven y más asustado. Era inseguro, Louis sabía eso, y no tendría que haberlo olvidado.

Besó su mejilla con fuerza, y sintió los músculos de su cara tensarse en una sonrisa. “En serio me gustás mucho” le murmuró al oído y lo apretó con fuerza, Harry devolvió el abrazo y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello. Sentía el olor a loción de afeitar, a shampú, pero también había un olor peculiar, algo que era simplemente Louis, que se le hacía irresistible. Era el mismo olor que tenía su ropa después de que Louis la usara, el mismo olor que lograba que al usarla se sintiera de buen humor, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo feliz que lo hacía poder estar ahí, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, sintiendo ese olor que para él era perfume, supo que no podría nunca más vivir sin él. “Y a mí también me gustas mucho, en serio”.


End file.
